Matchmaker
by kashirushi'nii
Summary: AragornxLegolas. Humor, crack. Había una vez un humano, había también un elfo bonito. Había muchos conflictos de intereses y mucha gente que, simplemente, no podía evitar meter su cuchara en todo. Una historia de amor... y demás tiraderas de pelo.
1. Humano lerdito conoce elfo bonito

Hola a todos. Éste es mi fic tributo a la maravillosa historia _Desiremaster_ (que nunca deben leer si están tomando agua o algún líquido frente a su PC) escrita por **Nezal**. Por supuesto, con su permiso. Por eso, si ven algunos parecidos (o la falta del mismo) en personalidades y/o eventos, no me demanden, que es intencionado. Sin embargo, _Matchmaker_ no es ni continuación, ni final de _Desiremaster_.

Humor, crack. AragornxLegolas. No odio a Arwen, ni a otro personaje (ni siquiera odio a Sauron). Sólo me burlo de ellos un poco por que amo el universo creado por Tolkien con mucho afán y, de vez en cuando, es sano reírse con lo que nos gusta (y de paso, de nosotros mismos). Para burlarme de mí tengo mucho material. Por favor, no tomen nada de este fic en serio. XD

Dedicado a **Nezal**. Espero a todos les agrade la historia.

Y, bueno, ¡primer capítulo!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Señor de los anillos derechos a J.R.R. Tolkien. Sin fines de lucro, sólo algo de diversión.

* * *

**  
01. Humano lerdito conoce elfito bonito  
**

Era una tranquila tarde en los jardines de Rivendel. Los pájaros cantaban alegres, el sol brillaba con mucha fuerza, las ardillas se correteaban unas a otras entre las ramas de los árboles y los gritos estentóreos de Arwen, hija de Elrond, amenazaban con destruir los oídos de todos de allí hasta las Tierras Imperecederas.

Pero los chillidos de orca enojada que emite la elfa también son parte de la normalidad, a saber. Rivendel ha sido su hogar desde siempre, después de todo (aunque hubo un tiempo oscuro en su vida en la que quisieron mandarla a vivir con la aburrida de su abuela, para que estudiara y aprendiera asuntos de elfa como cocinar, lavar, cantar, hacerse la bonita y lanzar maldiciones mortales a diestra y siniestra).

Lo último no estaba tan mal para la mencionada Arwen, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no había _malls_ ni _shopping centers_ por las tierras de su abuela Galadriel. Además, los baños se reducían a un hilillo de agua que pasaba por allí llamado Anduin… ¡Y ni siquiera estaba temperada! No había espejos que rodearan todo, ni espacio para sus artículos de belleza.

La regresada le tomó menos de una semana.

Los pajaritos, inteligentes ellos, salieron volando cuando Arwen apareció maldiciendo (suavemente, que para algo es una doncella muy educada) por detrás de unos arbustos.

-¡Estel! ¡Estel! ¿Dónde se habrá metido ese hombre bueno para nada? ¡Mira que romper la cadena que todavía estoy pagando en cuotas! ¡Hm! –se quejaba furibunda y no era para menos. Había descansado muy tranquila toda la noche, soñando con reinos, chucherías mil y una corona de diamantes que calzaba como guante en su cabeza. Sólo para despertarse a la hora del paseo matutino de Estel y encontrar que el muy, muy, _muy_… ¡el muy_ humano_!, no se le ocurría peor insulto, ya no estaba dentro de su casita. Su plato de comida intacto y sus juguetes regados por el piso, ¿será que se le había olvidado cambiarle el agua y el otro había salido a buscarla? Tembló al recordar la última vez que se le perdió el chico, cuando se largó hasta Gondor, tardó años en volver y lo hizo con ideas tan raras en la cabeza sobre troncos, trancos, toronjas, toronjiles y quién sabe que cosas más.

Eso no importaba en el momento, sólo encontrar a Estel y rápido. La hora del almuerzo se acercaba y ella aún tenía que bañarlo. Estaba ansiosa por probar el nuevo champú antipulgas que Elladan y Elrohir le compraron para que usara en su masc… er, _proyecto de novio_.

A veces ni Arwen misma diferenciaba.

Caminó un poco más, maldiciendo (recordemos, _suavemente_) el largo de su vestido, que a cada paso se manchaba más de lodo. Pero ya haría que Estel lavase a mano…

Oyó unas risitas cercanas, le ganó la curiosidad (elda, pero fémina aún). Asomó la cabeza por detrás de un árbol, sin importarle que sus perfectos mechones negros se mezclaran con las hojas sucias y los insectos. No tenía por qué, hasta las ramitas se hacían de lado para no toparse con su aura de mujer enojada.

Allí, sobre una alfombrita de flores, parado frente a una de las bancas del jardín, luciendo más tierno que nunca (bueno, luciendo _tierno_ nada más, generalmente sólo lucía _sucio_, _desaliñado_ y _perdido en el espacio_) estaba el tan buscado Estel.

Y Legolas.

LEGOLAS.

LE – GO - LAS.

_¡LEGOLAS!_

¡El tonto, bueno para muy poco, rubio con su plata, pálido, engreído, flacucho de Legolas!

Creo que con eso todos podrían hacerse la idea de lo "bien" que le caía el Príncipe del Bosque Negro a la elfa. Ya había renegado bastante cuando lo había visto llegar con su comitiva el día anterior, seguro para asistir a la reunión sobre el destino de la Tierra Media, la amenaza de Sauron, el Calentamiento Global, qué país iba a ser sede del mundial de fútbol y a quién ahorcaban con la deuda externa, entre otras palabrerías, que el mismo Lord Elrond convocara siguiendo los consejos de Gandalf. Claro, Legolas se aparecía vestido con su mejor combinación de pantalones apretados y capa nueva, saludaba con respeto, sonreía y ya de pronto todos babeaban por conseguir un pedacito de sus mechones por-supuesto-que-tienen-que-ser-teñidos dorados.

Y no, Arwen no envidiaba a Legolas. Para nada. La elfa era, después de todo, la Undomiel de su gente. La _estrella de la tarde_, la llamaban (_**y a él, "estrella de la mañana"…**__ ¡Calla, conciencia!_) por sus bellos rasgos, elegante figura, radiante presencia y dulce voz, cuando no gritaba. En resumen, Arwen era conocida como el ser más bello que existía en todo Arda (sobretodo si a quien le preguntaban era a ella), quizás sólo superada por…

_¡Luthien Tinuviel mis polainas!_

Corrección, el ser más bello que había existido, existía y existirá en todo Arda.

_¡A mucha honra!_

_**Con la excepción de Legolas.**_

_¡Te dije que te callaras, conciencia!_

Contemplando su salud mental, con eso de andar discutiendo consigo misma, Arwen decidió regresar su atención al presente. Estel y Legolas estaban ahora sentados en la banca, uno frente a otro pero conservando su distancia. Un gesto de desconcierto se dibujó en el rostro de la elfa, pero sólo por poco tiempo pues no quería que se le formaran arrugas.

El Príncipe jugaba con uno de sus mechones, miraba al piso.

Estel sonreía, movía la cabeza como idiota.

El elfo rubio recogía una florcita, le quitaba los pétalos despacito, despacito.

El humano chocaba sus dedos sin atinar a mirar al otro.

Se reían como tarados.

Después de media hora de la escenita, sin muchas variaciones, algo hizo clic en el cerebro de Arwen.

Legolas estaba…

_Legolas estaba…_

¡Legolas estaba tratando de robarle la _mascota_! ¡Es decir, al _novio_!

¡Pinche elfo usurpador de marras! ¡Cómo se atreve! ¿No bastaba acaso con disputarle la corona del más bonito? ¿No estaba contento con el empate 609 a 609 en el concurso anual "el más _hot_ de Arda" en el que siempre participaban (que ganara uno u otro dependía si el conteo final de los votos lo hacía el papi de Arwen o el de Legolas)? ¿No se conformaba con ser el mejor arquero, un buen diplomático, también conocido por su inteligencia y los ojos más celestes que nadie había podido imaginar?

_**Aparte de ser más joven, alto**__**, noble, heredero de un reino…**_

_¡Que te calles, conciencia! ¡Fumaré una de esas cochinadas que venden los medianos y mataré tus escasas neuronas si no lo haces!_

…

_Dime que no acabo de llamar __a mis propias neuronas escasas._

_**Yep. Lo hiciste.**_

_Oh, cállate._

A todo este interno y muy importante debate de Arwen con, mmm, con Arwen, la situación entre los nuevos tórtolos había progresado en algo… Al menos ya usaban palabras.

-Hola, uno de mis nombres es Estel. Pero tú puedes decirme Aragorn… -sonrisa.

-Hola, Aragorn. Soy Legolas -risita tonta.

-Hola.

-Hola.

-Ah, yo vivo aquí, ¿sabes? -mueve el pie.

-Oh, tu casa es muy bonita… Yo vengo de Mirkwood, el Bosque Negro -juega con su cabello.

-Bueno, si quieres yo podría... -deditos, deditos.

-¿Sí? -ojos expectantes.

-Si te gustaría, yo…

-¿Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii? -corazón a mil.

-Bueno, no sé, pero si quisieras…

Arwen estaba a punto de extender la invitación ella misma, tan traumada la tenían. ¡Actuaban como si fueran elfitos de sólo 500 años, por los Valar!

-¿Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii? -el rubor de las mejillas de Legolas rivalizaba con las de Aragorn.

-Te puedo llevar a dar una vuelta por aquí, para que conozcas… Si quieres, claro.

-Eso… Me encantaría, Aragorn.

Se miraron a los ojos, brillantes. Arwen no sabía de dónde michi salía la música de violín ni los efectos de colores que aparecieron en la escena de pronto, así que no pudo hacer nada al respecto. Pero el pajarito que se atrevió a cantar alegremente para los enamorados sí que pagó pato.

Legolas se aferró al brazo de Aragorn. El humano quitó una hoja de los cabellos del elfo. Éste se sonrojó más. Caminaron juntos. Arwen no sabía si las náuseas que sentía eran por la cólera o por el exceso de cursilería en lo que estaba presenciando. Dio un paso, dispuesta a arranchar la cabellera (¿ya dijo que _NO_ es natural?) del rubio de un tirón y despertar al cerebro dormido de Aragorn a pura cachetada. Esta vez le iba a comprar un collar de _mithril_, y no de esas baratijas de segunda mano que Gandalf vendía.

El Príncipe besó la mejilla del humano. Éste se sonrojó.

Legolas sonrió.

El Príncipe besó la otra mejilla. Rió despacito.

Ni se imaginó lo que venía.

Sus ojos casi se salen de sus casillas cuando Aragorn lo agarró de los hombros para devorarle los labios. De pronto, el guapo y educado humano que había conocido en el jardín, mientras paseaba, se había transformado en una especie de huargo hambriento que lo miraba como si fuera un pedazo muy apetecible de carne. A Legolas le daba la impresión de que su _virtud_ taaaaan bien cuidada por años estaba siendo seriamente amenazada. Su crianza y dignidad no permitirían que eso pasara, conductas para nada apropiadas, decidió, pero cuando la lengua de Aragorn pasó la frontera de sus dientes y se movió justo para el lado que… _Ohhhhhh._

Virtud al demonio.

Bueno, de todas maneras, _¿a quién le importaba?_

Además, aquí no estaban ni papi Thranduil ni sus hermanos mayores para controlarlo.

-Soy un elfo decente –algo de resistencia debía aparentar, ¿no? – y de buena casa.

-Sí, sí, estás muy bueno… -mordisqueó su cuello.

-¡Sí! Digo, ¡no! Digo… Es que me han dicho que me porte bien…

-Pues bien bonito lo vamos a hacer, ya verás…

-No, pero es que…

-¿Cuál es el…? –la mano de Aragorn se topó con una materia dura y fría que rodeaba la entrepierna del elfo y daba la vuelta. Abrió los ojos, enormes.

-Es que no tengo la llave… -susurró bajito el rubio.

Aragorn por primera vez en toda su vida agradeció que la perr…, _ejem_, su media hermanita querida lo mantuviera a punta de cadenas y candados la mayor parte de su vida. Un gancho de entre los pelos del elfo, un giro de la muñeca, un clac y _¡pum!_...

Gracias por la comida, Elbereth.

-----

La parejita descansaba sobre el pasto, caras de completa satisfacción en ambos. Sobretodo en Legolas (siglos de tensión sexual sin resolver por culpa de una familia ultra-sobreprotectora harían eso con cualquiera).

Arwen, aún detrás del arbusto, no entendía porqué todavía no los había degollado.

O porqué se había quedado mirando TODO.

O porqué su nariz estaba sangrando.

.

.

.

Tenía que admitirlo, aunque le doliera el orgullo… Ellos lucían _bien_ juntos, del tipo _súper-ultra-mega-hiper-archi-recontra bien _juntos. Y eso que acababa de ver fue…

Si seguía recordándolo, se arriesgaba a manchar de rojo su vestido.

Otra vez un clic en su cabeza, más grande y poderoso que el anterior.

_¿Qué si…?_

Qué si dejaba a Aragorn con Legolas…

¡Pero no!, si hacía eso… ¡Se quedaría sin corona, joyas, tesoros, dinero, fama, fortuna, miles de empleados, clubes de fans y todo lo que siempre había soñado (y por lo que había amaestrado al hombre) que obtendría si se casaba con él! No por nada iba a ser el Rey algún día, ¿verdad?

Pero… Compensando eso con la posibilidad de ganarse con cientos de encuentros como el que acababa de ocurrir en el futuro, el librarse de las pulgas entre sus ropas, el deshacerse de la tarea de lograr que el humano tomara una ducha al menos una vez por mes y los enojos que le daba tratar de convencer a Estel de que bajara la tapa cuando salía del baño…

Podría ser…

_Pero yo quiero ser reina…_

_**¿Y seguir aguantando sus olores por más años?**_

_Ah, conciencia… Es que ya he invertido años en su crianza. Tú sabes cuánto me costó que aceptara cambiarse los calzoncillos a diario._

_**Tú, y es sólo una sug**__**erencia, lo has criado, ¿no?**_

_Sí. Desde que llegó y era sólo un bolita fabricante de popó._

_**Pues, p**__**odrías ser la madre del Rey y la suegra del futuro consorte…**_

…

_**Holaaa. Hablo d**__**el Reino Unido de los Hombres y el Bosque Negro…**_

…

_**Todos saben que las suegras mandan y las esposas obedecen… O los consortes.**_

_Oh__… O sea, obtengo poder y la posibilidad de fastidiar al principito._

_**Y la felicidad de Aragorn.**_

_Ah, sí. Eso también._

_**Ajá.**_

_¿No es un poco raro que de pronto se me ocurra llamar hijo a mi ex-proyecto de novio? Me suena hasta incestuoso…_

_**Bueno, está en la familia. Acuérdate cuando Elladan y Elrohir estaban tomando y entonces… Y**__**, ¿no te contó Erestor que tu papi y su hermanito una vez cuando eran adolescentes…?**_

_Ah, ESO no quiero recordar. En fin, conciencia, no sabes cuánto me alegra ser bipolar y estar medio loca. ¡Eres genial! Cómo se nota que eres yo misma._

**_Ya, que me sonrojas…_**

_Ahora cállate._

**_Perra._**

Arwen siguió mirando, complacida. Mil y un planes desde ya formándose en su mente (Legolas presentando la comida y ella despreciándola porque le falta sal, Legolas queriendo salir de vacaciones con Aragorn y ella apareciendo de sorpresa para quedarse una temporada con su "hijo", arruinándole los planes…). La única pena que podía sentir era estar alejada de Gondor. Lord estricto-pesado-y-tradicional Elrond no la dejaría vivir allí, entre tanto varón, sino era casada. Eso, y que ya se le había metido en la cabeza la idea de ganarse un poco con la llamada _pasión animal_ legendaria de los hombres (y los centímetros extra que tenían fama de tener, justo donde tanto importaba).

Quiso hacer un mohín, pero recordó lo de las marcas en la cara.

-Disculpe –interrumpió una voz fuerte-, creo que va a haber una reunión por aquí pero, mmm –parecía que le dolía admitirlo-, me he perdido y no sé dónde queda la sala. ¿Sería tan amable de indicarme, señorita? Soy Boromir, representante de Gondor.

La elfa lo miró de pies a cabeza. Una sonrisa hermosa, y terrorífica, se formó por medio segundo en su rostro (las marcas, las marcas…).

Había tomado una decisión.

Apoyaría a Legolas con Aragorn, aunque le costara la vida, aunque necesitara pedir ayuda.

Y NO se perdería de probar carne humana.

-¿Indicarle? ¡Pero si yo lo puedo llevar, noble señor! Soy Arwen, hija de Elrond. La más bella de Arda.

-Ah, ya.

-Pero primero, una pregunta… ¿Es usted casado?

-Er, no –más denso no podía ser. Era hombre.

Pobre Boromir, no tenía ni idea de lo que le esperaba.

La parejita seguía en la tierra de los sueños, jamás se dio por enterada.

* * *

TBC...

Espero les haya gustado. ^^

Próximo capítulo: Alianzas, la pareja arma drama a montones, Arwen desearía que existiesen las filmadoras y, _oh_, dicen que no se puede entrar simplemente caminando a Gondor... ¿Así será?

¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas? ¿Tomates?

Kisses,

Hina^^


	2. Gondor boys ¡Alright!

Segundo capítulo de unos pocos. A partir de hoy actualizaré lunes y jueves (hoy se me pasó unas horitas por las clases) ^^.

Espero les agrade.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Señor de los anillos derechos a J.R.R. Tolkien. Sin fines de lucro, sólo algo de diversión.

* * *

**  
02. Gon-dor boys… ¡Alright!  
**

Tanta necedad no podía entrar en una sola sala.

Aunque tal vez esa era la razón por la que _papi_ Elrond había decidido finalmente llevar a cabo la reunión (que era tan importante para la Tierra Media bla, bla…) en los jardines. Al aire libre la testosterona exaltada de los presentes se hacía un poco (sólo un poquitín) más tolerable.

O porque le había dado un nuevo ataque de tacañería y con el pretexto de la compañía agradable de las plantas y la luz natural se ahorraba unos buenos centavos en velas y carbón. Eso de querer proteger al medio ambiente y la cantaleta del reciclaje nadie se la creía, mucho menos Arwen (cuyo último vestido estrenado llevaba puesto desde hace tres meses, días más, días menos).

Cómo maldecía el momento en que Gandalf y su padre se hicieron amigos.

Las cosas lucían sombrías en el siempre perfecto mundo de la no menos perfecta (otra vez: sobretodo si es a ella a quien le preguntan) Arwen Undomiel. Su plan estaba armado hasta el más mínimo detalle dentro de su cabeza, ya solo faltaba engatuzar, er, _convencer_ a los implicados.

Lamentablemente, allí era donde empezaba el verdadero problema.

Los primeros días se la había pasado de lo más contenta, cuando después de una larga (así como _bien laaaaaaaaarga_, del tipo "_¿pero no querías casarte conmigo?"... _ _"Sí, sí, pero eso fue hace tiempo"_… _"Ayer nomás me dijiste que-"_… _"¡Sólo llámame así! ¿Está bien?"_... _"Pero, no entiendo. Tú eres mi hermana adoptiva, después quieres ser mi novia, ahora se te ocurre que te diga mamá y-"_… _"Estel, ¿quién te ha dicho que pienses? Sabes que después te mata el dolor de cabeza. Escucha, yo te he criado, yo te he alimentado, yo te he sacado las pulgas con mucha pero mucha paciencia y Eru sabe que he intentado meterte al menos un par de conocimientos en ese espacio que tienes entre oreja y oreja. Si digo que quiero que me digas 'mami', me lo dices. ¿ENTENDIDO, 'HIJITO'?"_... _"Sí, mami"_) pero fructífera conversación, finalmente logró que Aragorn la reconociera bajo la denominación de autora de sus días. Nuevo nombre para la misma manera de controlarle la vida.

Entre eso, sus planes para atormentar a su futuro yerno, sus "accidentales" apariciones mientras Boromir se bañaba (_oh, sí, los humanos tienen esos centímetros extra…_) y otras no menos "accidentales" coincidencias con la nueva ardorosa parejita (no era su culpa que su cuarto quedara justo en frente del balcón de los otros, que existiera un árbol en medio como perfecto camino y que a los tortolitos, de tanto dame que te doy, no les quedaran neuronas suficientes como para recordar cerrar las ventanas... Pero lo que les faltaba de inteligencia les sobraba en creatividad, y Arwen ya había arruinado docenas de pañuelos con su sangrado nasal), las sonrisas no habían abandonado su rostro. Líneas de expresión o no, estaba tan feliz que no le importaba. Se podían ir a hacerle compañía a Tinuviel.

O sea, al mismísimo infierno.

Entonces, tres días atrás, todo cambió. Cuando se dio cuenta que su proyecto de conquista sobre Boromir peligraba, ya que sus encantos no estaban surgiendo el efecto esperado. La verdad, en la cabeza del gondoriano sólo había espacio para tres cosas: 1) El anillo, 2) Gondor y 3) Llevar el anillo a Gondor.

Y, para rematarla, a Legolas le había dado ataque maniático de "dignidad" y se había puesto a lloriquear por su ya varias veces perdida pureza. O lo que quedaba de ella. Si es que algo quedaba.

Nadie sabía que bicho le había picado de pronto para que, en medio de un desayuno, se soltara a las lágrimas (bastante exageradas, Arwen de eso sabía) clamando por compensaciones, pecados, virtudes, educación y su familia. Ni siquiera la voz tranquila de Aragorn pudo apaciguarlo y su grito de "a un hijo de Ilúvatar nadie lo toca" cuando el humano trató de cogerle la mano dejó con la boca abierta a todos. El principito parecía olvidar que ese mismo humano ya había hecho mucho más que tocarle solamente la mano… Y en repetidas ocasiones.

Entonces recibieron la noticia que Thranduil llegaría al día siguiente y los gritos espantados de Legolas, sus ganas de volver a nacer y su manía de azotarse a sí mismo mientras caminaba arrodillado sobre chapitas como penitencia habían tomado más sentido. Por supuesto, Aragorn hasta ahora no entendía nada.

En conclusión: Su vida romántica peligraba (ella ya estaba más que enamorada de Boromir, en especial de lo que guardaba en su entrepierna) y su pasatiempo favorito había desaparecido por completo gracias al príncipe del drama, sin darle la oportunidad de grabar siquiera uno de los encuentros. Qué era una grabadora no sabía, pero presentía que le hubiera sido muy útil que existiera una.

Y ahora, _¿cómo diantres iba a llevar a cabo su plan?_

Gosh, la vida es tan dura para una pobre e inocente doncella en estos tiempos.

------

-Opino que me dejen llevar el anillo a Gondor y allí lo cuidaremos.

-¡Ja! Lo mismo dijo Isildur y ya ves como terminaron las cosas –interrumpió Gandalf.

-No es lo mismo, hechicero.

-¿Eso quien lo garantiza, humano?

-Mi palabra… Y todo el oro de mi pueblo.

-Ah, vaya… Siendo así podría pensarlo –respondió rascándose la barba. Elrond lo interrumpió antes de que terminara de vender su alma, y la de todos, al diablo.

-Gandalf, no puedes cambiar el anillo único por dinero.

-¿No? ¿Y si dijera que voy 50/50 contigo?

Elrond pareció pensarlo.

-¡No! -dijo al final- Estamos aquí reunidos para cuidar de la Tierra Media e informar que es lo que haremos con el anillo que ha llegado hasta nuestras manos, un acto que debemos llevar a cabo con la mayor responsabilidad. Por Eras nuestra historia…

-¡Que me dejen llevar el anillo a Gondor! –y aunque la voz y el mismo cuento de _Gondor, Gondor, Gondor_ del humano resultaban pesados, eran mucho mejor que escuchar otra de los sermones de tres horas del elfo pelinegro.

-¡Y dale con el terquito!

-Yo opino…

-Hay que dejarlo con los medianos. Total, si les da la locura podemos acabar su amenaza de un solo pisotón.

Los hobbits miraron al enano, indignadísimos.

-Pues mira quién habla, ¡el del metro ochenta de altura!

-¿Quieres probar el filo de mi hacha, elfo?

-Yo opino…

-Eso es –habló otro enano-, hay que intentar partir el anillo con un golpe otra vez.

-Se nota que les gusta salir volando…

-¿Has dicho qué, rubio insípido?

-Yo opino…

-¿A qué hora comemos?

Aragorn tomó la palabra, y por una vez, dijo algo relativamente lógico. Boromir lo despreció (_otro soldaducho igualado_), Legolas salió en defensa de su bienamado recordándole a todos que sería el rey (y recordando la potencia de su cetro, sobretodo por las noches, ejem). Luego se dio cuenta de que él supuestamente estaba atravesando un trauma depresivo, ocasionado por dicho cetro y su dueño, y se largó a llorar nuevamente. Los hobbits pedían el tercer desayuno. Los enanos trataron de romper el anillo unas catorce veces más, con su respectiva volada por los aires de consecuencia (para beneplácito de la comitiva élfica, que ni se esforzaba en disimular el ataque de carcajadas). Arwen estaba hasta la coronilla de que nadie oyera sus "yo opino", porque ideas buenas sí tenía. Sólo que había olvidado el pequeño detalle.

Que toda esta jarana del anillo se trataba de una de esas aventuras épicas, donde las mujeres se quedaban en sus casas para llorar a sus novios que se han ido a batallar quién-sabe-donde sin acordarse de sacarlas de la situación de doncellas antes (la desconsideración de algunos), fungiendo de curadoras, enamorándose todas del mismo héroe que ni les hará caso al final y esperando a que los susodichos hombres regresen de dar vueltas por el mundo, sangrados, mugrosos o medio muertos, después de pasarse años luchando para darle fin a una guerra que, en primer lugar, ellos mismo empezaron.

_Creo que el que me hayan invitado a participar del consejo se queda en puras palabras…_

_**¡Vaya! ¡Ya era hora de que lo notaras!**_

_Pues si fueras __más amable me lo hubieras contado antes. He perdido horas escuchando puras sandeces. Tenía cita con la manicurista a las 10.00._

_**Olvídalo. Igual, esos diseños que te haces están tan pasados de moda. Y el color rojo no te favorece, querida.**_

_¿Tú crees?_

_**Estoy segura.**_

_Me pregunto si llegarán a algún acuerdo hoy._

_**¿Con ese humano y su**__** "Gondor, Gondor, Gondor" de marras, tu "hijo" preocupado sólo por las lágrimas de su marinovio y el peliteñido llorando como si se le hubiera roto la uña? Lo dudo.**_

_Pobre papi, le dará un aneurisma. Sigo pensando que sería más fácil que Gandalf usara una de sus magias para teletransportar el anillo de frente al sitio ése de la lava. Se ahorrarían toda la jarana. Igual, estaba muy feo para mi gusto._

_**Demasiado simple.**_

_Una dedicatoria horrible. "Para dominarlos…", nada de "con amor" o "siempre juntos"._

_**¡Y sin **__**joyas! ¿Puedes creerlo?**_

_¡Nooooo!__ ¿De verdad?_

Aunque, tal vez no la escuchaban porque resultaba aterrador verla hablar consigo misma, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado a cada cambio de interlocutor. Pobres varones, no saben que una mujer que se respete tiene siempre la obligación de consultar sus acciones con la persona más inteligente que conoce: ella misma.

La mañana siguió en esta "normalidad". Era una junta política, después de todo.

------

El corazón de Aragorn estaba consternado. Ver las lágrimas correr por las mejillas de su amado pedacito de cielo rubicundo, como lo llamaba, hacía que le dieran ganas de matar a alguien. Y si a eso le juntaban que hace exactamente tres días que sus encuentros amorosos se reducían a la compañía de su mano, el resultado era un estado de desesperación total. La hojita verde de sus sueños (como también lo llamaba) de la noche a la mañana no había querido prestarle más atención a "Estelito", cosa que sorprendió bastante al futuro rey ya que, después de una apasionada primera vez, apartar a Legolas de su miembro había resultado más difícil que conseguir un préstamo monetario de Gandalf o poner a dieta a los medianos. Eso sí, para orgullo de su amo "Estelito" cumplía bien y ni se quejaba.

-Mi Legolas, mi tesoro… Dime por qué un valiente guerrero como tú derrama tantas lágrimas.

-Es que… -contestó sonando su nariz en la capa de Aragorn. Ni loco ensuciaría la suya- He tenido un comportamiento reprochable. Ahora lo pienso y… ¡Me avergüenzo de mí mismo!

-Pero, belleza de mi alma, sólo nos estábamos divirtiendo.

Las palabras desataron a la furia.

-Y te atreves a decirlo así, sin más, humano inmoral. Yo no soy diversión de nadie. Yo soy el mejor arquero de Arda, un príncipe ni más ni menos, educado entre los mejores. ¡No me toques! ¡No me mires! -decía, pero sin hacer el menor esfuerzo en liberar sus manos- Mi padre llegará pronto, ¿qué va a decir mi familia, Aragorn? ¿Dónde ha quedado mi honor?

Aún en su escaso entendimiento sobre las relaciones sociales, Aragorn sintió que, de alguna manera, estaba cavando su propia tumba con sus siguientes palabras.

-¿Hay… algo… digo, cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer para que recuperaras tu honor? –_y me dejaras meterme de nuevo en tu cama, que ya me están saliendo callos sobre los callos en mi mano derecha. ¡por favor!._

Una sonrisita se dibujó en el rostro de Legolas por 0.00001 microsegundos.

-Ah, bueno… Ahora que lo mencionas. Lo que tú y yo hemos estado haciendo, todo muy bonito y, bueno, ahora ya sé por qué llaman a Gondor el reino MÁS GRANDE de los hombres –guiñó -, pero… Para recuperar mi honor perdido creo que lo mejor sería caminar al altar, ¿no?

Aragorn supo que no sólo cavó su tumba. La rellenó y le puso lápida.

-¿Te refieres a una ceremonia de pago? ¿Una misa? ¿No? Ya, si eso es todo le diré a Gandalf que…

-Hablo de una boda.

-¿Te vas a casar?

-NUESTRA boda.

-Ahhhhh… Sobre eso… Considero que somos muy jóvenes para una decisión así de importante. Debemos pensarlo dos veces antes de precipitarnos…

-¡Pero no pensaste dos veces antes de meterte entre mis piernas! ¿No? Quiero vestirme de blanco y casarme como la ley y Elbereth mandan.

-¿No es un poco tarde para vestirte de blanco? Digo, después de todas las veces que lo hemos hecho esta semana.

-¡Si quiero vestirme de blanco, me visto! ¿Entendido? –y entonces, recordando que no había llorado en más de un minuto y que el drama tenía más probabilidades de convencer a su reluctante futuro esposo, continuó con sus quejidos.

-No llores, mi gotita dorada de carácter bipolar –esa palabra la había aprendido de Arwen-, estoy seguro de que hallaremos otra solución –cualquier cosa con tal de no casarse.

-¡Ya basta! –gritó el normalmente calmado Elrond al escuchar la novela de los enamorados, la gota que derramó el vaso de su paciencia. Estaba cansado de tanta tontería y de haber tenido que intervenir por cuarta vez consecutiva en el pleito entre la comitiva de elfos y la de los enanos– La primera reunión se canceló porque nadie vino –ese día la mayoría había estado borracho, perdido (Boromir secuestrado por Arwen) o en estado post orgásmico (adivinen quienes)- y ahora no hemos avanzado nada porque no dejan de pelearse como una pandilla de orcos. Sepan que sus opiniones me interesan muy poco. Que yo sea Lord y no Rey es de pura palabra, igual esto no es una maldita democracia. ¡Aragorn!

El mencionado ni se inmutó.

-¡Aragorn! ¡Deja ya de besar los pies de Legolas que igual no piensa dejar que te lo cojas y toma el condenado anillo! ¡Pero ya! Dáselo al hobbit travesti y sus amigos. Ellos cuatro, que nos los pienso alimentar más tiempo en mi casa, el enano que me lanzó el codazo, el humano de la voz odiosa y el cuerno, tú y tu noviecito, porque no quiero tenerlo cerca con su llanto escandaloso ni un momento más, se van a Mordor. ¡En el acto!

-Era hora de que alguien pusiera en orden a los muchachos, Elrond.

-Y tú los guiarás, Gandalf.

-¿Pero _POR QUÉ_…?

-¡Nada de peros! Se van a Mordor, los nueve, se llevan el aro. De ahora en adelante serán la Comunidad del Anillo. Vayan, viajen y traten de demorarse mucho en regresar. Fin del concilio, parten mañana al amanecer.

-¿Qué? –exclamaron todos al unísono.

-Pero si no sabemos lo que debemos hacer…

-Y ese nombre es muy ridículo.

-Cámbienlo si quieren. Pueden llamarse Los 9 Jinetes del Apocalipsis, la Pandilla de Inútiles, Los Pocoseso o The Ring Brothers. ¡Me vale!

-¿Qué?

-Hmmm… _The Ring Brothers_ suena bien. Tiene estilo.

-¿Puedo proponer uno nuevo? –sugirió un mediano.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso soy el único conciente aquí? ¿Cómo esperan que salgamos con el anillo único como si fuera cualquier cosa? –renegó Boromir ante la pasividad de sus compañeros.

-Yo sólo doy las órdenes, ustedes ya ven lo que hacen.

-_¡No se puede entrar simplemente caminando a Gondor!_ –gritó el humano.

Un ruido entre los arbustos alertó la presencia de un par de recién llegados.

-De eso, no estaría muy seguro –exclamó Thranduil, cuya aparición repentina e increíblemente oportuna sorprendió a todos e hizo llorar de verdad/verdad a Aragorn y Legolas.

Viendo quién acompañaba al rey de Mirkwood, con los ojos enormes y las bocas colgando hasta el piso, se dieron cuenta de que sí, tal vez _sí se podía_.

------

-Sigo sin estar de acuerdo con el nombre. Me gustaba lo de Brothers.

-Yo hubiera preferido algo más gótico.

-¿Y por qué Gondor? –se quejaba Pippin- Es injusto, no todos somos de allá. Por qué no Comarca, o Bosque Negro… El único que viene de Gondor es Boromir. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Aragorn?

-Bueno, siendo que yo voy a gobernarla algún día… -respondió el montaraz.

-Ya. Pero, ¿por qué _boys_? Al final, seis de los nueve que están aquí son gay. O más.

-Déjalo así, Pippin. Ya votamos, mayoría manda.

-Y ya ensayamos las poses para cada vez que digamos nuestro nombre.

-Por eso Lord Elrond odia la democracia.

Y así, una mañana helada, sin entender mucho aún y con un nombre ridículo a cuestas, partieron los nueve elegidos (a dedo) en medio de dramas de enamorados, temores matrimoniales, amenazas de suegros, elfas acosadoras y recién formadas alianzas.

¡Yeah! Gondor boys… _¡Alright!_

* * *

TBC...

Léase ese grito de guerra al estilo de los Backstreetboys... _¡Alright!_

Ah, perdonen mis tonterías.

Próximo capítulo: Se explican las alianzas, ¿quién era esa persona que acompañaba a Thranduil?, Arwen manda representante al viaje, la parejita sigue en modo drama y la señorita Flor... es muy floreada.

¿Más comentarios? ¿Críticas? ¿Tomates?

Que estén bien!

Hina^^


	3. LerditoBonito mix… Señorita Flor version

Tercer capítulo. Sorry por la tardanza: universidad absorbente y demás.

Espero les agrade.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Señor de los anillos derechos a J.R.R. Tolkien. Sin fines de lucro, sólo algo de diversión.

* * *

**03. ****Lerdito + Bonito mix… Señorita!Flor version**

-Ésta tiene que ser la aventura más patética de toda la historia de las aventuras que alguien se ha aventurado a contar alguna vez –dijo el mediano, recibiendo la tarjeta ahora visada que el orco le pasaba con un "arhgjmsnjskfmff", que bien podía ser tanto un "gracias por la visita, vuelva pronto" como "la próxima vez que tenga tu brazo al alcance, lo arrancaré de un mordisco".

-Eso es exagerado, Pippin. Y redundante.

-Un orco acaba de estampar un sello en mi "pasaporte" en este _lindísimo_ –si te gustan las arañas gigantes y asesinas. Obviamente Legolas se sentía como en casa- hospedaje, uno de los tantos que SAURON ha puesto a nuestra disposición por todo el camino. Sin contar los spa, restaurantes y oficinas de migración que nos controlan. Y me dices que Yo exagero. Cuando salí de la Comarca pensé que sería todo distinto, Merry. Batallas, héroes, sangre por aquí y por allá, algunos muertos, traiciones, gente resucitada, comida gratis... Y ahora, ¿qué tenemos? Tres jefes que nos han contratado como su servicio de entrega inmediata personal.

-No es tan malo, Pip. Piensa, ya no puede ser peor.

-No, no creo que pueda.

-Y esos orcos sí que saben dar masajes a los pies.

-Merry…

-Y no exigen mucha propina…

-Merry…

-Y, si miras con cuidado, hasta puedes distinguir chicos de chicas. Y si miras con mucho más cuidado, las orcas tienen…

-¡MERRY!

La mente joven de Pippin no estaba lista para _esa_ clase de aventuras.

Al menos las cosas no podían ponerse peor.

-¡Chicos! ¿A que no adivinan? Están vendiendo estos recuerditos de Orquilandia preciosos y, ¡miren! ¡Réplicas del anillo de chocolate y manjar! Dicen "para endulzarlos a todos". ¿No es asombroso? Voy a comprarle muchos a Mi Señor Frodo.

Pippin sintió ganas de que la proverbial tierra que se traga gente fuera algo real.

-¿Y ESTO le voy a contar a mis nietos? Dios.

------

Incluso para Aragorn, que no se distinguía precisamente por la brillantez de sus razonamientos, toda la jarana del anillo estaba pareciendo bastante irregular. Él estaba más que listo para defender su vida, la de sus amigos, luchar por Arda y recuperar el trono, pero con todo esto de la alianza con Sauron y demás pactos, pues… De lejos la mayor acción que había visto en días había sido cuando los aldeanos de un pueblo atacaron a Gandalf por estafarlos con el cuento de los ritos para la buena fortuna, amarres para atraer al ser amado y demás palabrerías para sacar plata. Y las cachetadas que, de cuando en cuando y sin previo aviso, Legolas le propinaba.

Demonios, que unas cachetadas no son nada por lo que un montaraz aguerrido como él debería llorar pero… Esos dedos largos y delgados_ sí_ que dolían.

Sin darse cuenta de que una figura escondida lo miraba, Aragorn hizo el esfuerzo sobrenumoreano de recordar lo que los había llevado hasta allí.

_-ohporlossantosvalararagornestáhaciendoesfuerzomentalparaelflahsbackasíqueshhhhhhhhhhhhhh-_

-_¡No se puede entrar simplemente caminando a Gondor!_ –gritó el humano.

Un ruido entre los arbustos alertó la presencia de un par de recién llegados.

-De eso, no estaría muy seguro –exclamó Thranduil, cuya aparición repentina e increíblemente oportuna sorprendió a todos e hizo llorar de verdad/verdad a Aragorn y Legolas.

Viendo quién acompañaba al rey de Mirkwood, con los ojos enormes y las bocas colgando hasta el piso, se dieron cuenta de que sí, tal vez sí se podía.

Allí, parado junto al rey Thranduil del Bosque Negro, estaba el mismísimo Señor Oscuro, El Gran Maestro de la Mentira, La Mano Negra, Señor de los licántropos, Gorthaur el Cruel, El Poder Oscuro, Señor de Barad-dûr, Hacedor de Anillos, El Nigromante, El Ojo Rojo o de Fuego, El Ojo Sin Párpados (entre otros nombres que ponían a Estel muy celoso, pues lo dejaban en el segundo lugar del record en denominaciones), léase: Sauron.

-¡Santas hierbas alucinógenas de la Comarca! –Pippin y Merry.

-¡Por todos los libros de cocina del mundo! –Sam.

-¡Santas mujeres barbudas de la historia! –Gimli.

-¡Por Gondor, la gloria Gondor y más Gondor! –no es necesario explicar quién dijo esto.

Con el impacto hasta Legolas había dejado de llorar, a favor de coger su arco.

Aragorn desempuñó la espada dispuesto ponerse delante de los medianos para protegerlos, aunque no necesitó hacer tanto ya que estos habían sido los primeros en volar de la escena para refugiarse entre los arbustos. Y si no desaparecían los demás era porque el miedo no les permitía mover ni las rodillas.

-Atrás, Sauron… No podrás corromper al hermoso Rivendel ni corromperme. Yo, Aragorn, cuyo linaje se remonta a…

-Ya, ya, humano… Cómo se nota que te has criado en la casa de mi querido Elrond –interrumpió el susodicho oscuro señor, mientras se acercaba al elfo de cabellos negros -. No me habías dicho que la bienvenida sería tan calurosa, _Elrondcito_.

El Lord de Rivendel dio un gritito agudo que nadie pudo explicar.

-Es que todavía no les he contado nada… ¡Y no me palmotees el trasero! ¡Eso no fue parte del trato!

-Sí era, pero no quisiste firmarlo. Una lástima. Aquí Thranduil, tú y yo haríamos un _trío_ de perlas.

-Sigue soñando, Sauron –interrumpió el rey del Bosque Negro -. Elrond y yo nos la arreglamos bien solos en esas lides.

-¡Thranduil! –en este punto, el Lord de Rivendel se iba a desmayar de purita vergüenza por tanto atentado contra su dignidad e intimidad – Dijiste que no ibas a decir nada hasta que estuviéramos listos...

-Nadie me tiene que decir nada. Soy el Ojo que Lo Ve Todo. A propósito, es un lindo lunar el que tienes arriba de tu…

Gandalf, el único que se mantenía impávido ante tanto descubrimiento y diálogo sin sentido, interrumpió el momento de las verdades, encantado de poner fin a las revelaciones sobre la vida sexual de otros que nada le interesaban (salvo que tuvieran fotos interesantes que mostrarle y que pudiera subastar).

Como no era el caso, mejor de una buena vez los callaba.

Después de que todos se calmaran y sentaran, con las armas a distancia de la mano por si acaso, y de una explicación que sorprendió a la mayoría por su elocuencia (parece que Sauron era bueno para algo más aparte de susurrar los nombres de la gente para tentarlos, como en "_Aragorn, Aragorn… Tampoco te bañes hoy…_" o "_Sam, Sam… Deja la dieta…_"), los datos del pacto fueron expuestos a todos. Sauron, Elrond y Thranduil, representando los reinos élficos y de las tierras oscuras, habían firmado una alianza que terminaba con eras y eras de cruentas guerras por el poder.

-Lo hicimos por el bien de la paz en la Tierra Media.

-Lo hiciste por amarrete, porque las guerras, mantener ejércitos y comprar armar te cuesta un ojo de la cara –aclaró Gandalf.

Elrond no tuvo valor para negarlo, pero sí el decoro suficiente para sonrojarse un poco.

-Al fin has aprendido, mi amigo –terminó el mago, palmoteándolo en la espalda -. Ahora, una pregunta importante, ¿qué vamos a hacer con el condenado anillo?

-Lo mismo que haré con mis orcos –respondió Sauron, extendiendo unos planos sobre la mesa que todos ojearon con curiosidad. Las letras "Orquilandia, bienvenidos al mundo del terror" se distinguían sobre unos diseños en el papel.

Y así, los nueve elegidos partirían en una aventura para llevar el anillo al Monte del Destino, en donde se convertiría en el centro de poder y energía (ecológicamente amigable, felizmente) del nuevo, futuro y brillante primer parque temático de todo Arda. Para honor y beneficio del bolsillo de tres sonrientes Elrond, Thranduil y, nadie sabe cómo ya que no tenía rostro, Sauron.

Socios eternos, o hasta que la plata los separe.

_-ohporlossantosvalararagorn__terminósuflashbackmentalommmmmmgggggggggggggggggggggggg-_

Al final, Sauron había mostrado ser un tipo bastante _normal_. Eso para alguien que no tenía facciones, medía más de dos metros, se reía como maniático y besaba constantemente el collar que llevaba con la forma miniatura del Ojo. Aragorn no estaba muy seguro si el Ojo y Sauron eran la misma persona, dos entes distintos o novios en alguna clase de extraña _parafernalia_ por los objetos ("_**Parafilia**__, hijo, parafilia…_" corrigió Elrond cuando le comentó sus dudas esa tarde. "_Ya, pero si son la misma persona, ¿no es medio raro que se ande besando a sí mismo? Me parece bastante neuroticista_"... "_**Narcisista**__, hijo, narcicista. No intentes usar palabras difíciles, mi niño, ¿quieres?_").

Y allí estaba al final, viajando por la Tierra Media sin muchas preocupaciones ni enemigos a quien destajar con albedrío (qué aburrido), y un novio/ex-novio que lo único que hacía era llorar, culparlo de sus problemas y mencionar la palabra matrimonio por lo menos cada cinco minutos.

No era que Aragorn no tuviera ganas de casarse, ¡para nada!. El sí quería hacerlo… dentro de unas centurias. Es decir, no cumplía ni noventa años y el mismo Legolas era bastante joven para su raza, ¿qué les costaba esperar unos añitos más? Unos ciento cincuenta o doscientos años más o menos, ¿era mucho pedir?

Primero Arwen (perdón, _mami_ Arwen) y luego Legolas. El montaraz tenía la impresión de que los elfos estaban algo obsesionaditos con el tema de las bodas. U obsesionados con algo en general, preferiblemente cosas brillantes, tiernas, letales y coloridas.

Aún, mirándose en el reflejo de su vaso con agua, no pudo negar que ambos elfos tenían razón suficiente para presionarle. Debajo de todas las capas de mugre se escondía un buen ejemplo de masculina y apetitosa carne humana. Sonrió.

Poco sabía que el asunto estaba más directamente relacionado con algunos, ya bastante mencionados, centímetros de más. Y no precisamente de altura (pero si tenían que ver con el tamaño).

En medio de sus intentos de reflexionar, lo interrumpió una voz.

-Aragorn, es mi turno de vigilar. Puedes ir a descansar. Ya todos lo hacen.

-Está bien, Boromir. Digo, _papi_.

-Entonces me retir… ¿_Papi_?

-Arwen me dijo que te dijera así.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del gondoriano a la simple mención de la elfa loca, como él llamaba. En realidad, su entera experiencia con la gente de la raza de los primeros nacidos le dejaba la impresión de que les faltaba un tornillo, o que él había tenido la suerte de toparse con los que más chiflados estaban.

-¿Siempre haces lo que ella dice? ¿Aún cuando estamos a leguas de distancia, en medio de la nada?

-Créeme, no la conoces –respondió Aragorn mirando a un lado y otro, mientras preparaba algunas telas como especie de cama improvisada para acampar -. La verdad, no creo que quieras. Ella está en todas partes.

Boromir se retiró, compadeciendo la infancia del otro humano y con bastante temor por su propio futuro. Le pareció escuchar que Aragorn murmuraba entre dientes algo relacionado con cadenas y candados.

No estaba seguro si deseaba quedarse a averiguarlo.

------

El principito lloriqueaba más por _costumbre de_ que por motivo, y porque tenía la firme convicción de que mientras más ánimo le pusiera al drama más rápido le harían caso.

La figura que lo había estado observando ya un rato se acercó a ofrecerle una mano amiga.

-Aquí, precioso. Descansa en mis hombros y límpiate las lágrimas. No es bueno que un rostro tan bonito como el tuyo no lleve una sonrisa.

-Gracias –dijo el elfo, apoyándose en el hombro ofrecido y, de paso, limpiándose la nariz en la capa más cercana. La de su benefactor.

-Verás, precioso... Cuando dije que te limpiaras, no me refería a "con mi ropa".

-Lo siento –pero lo hizo otra vez.

-Bueno, no te preocupes, lindo. Igual, mi Sammy lava. Ahora, dime el porqué de tanta tragedia.

El Príncipe le contó lo sucedido, lo que en su punto de vista se resumía a algo así como "entregué mi 'tesoro' y ahora no se quiere casar conmigo. Mi padre lo va a castrar y me meterá en un monasterio de por vida". Oh, el drama, el drama.

La figura le regaló una radiante sonrisa. Esto sería cosa fácil. No por nada ella era la SEÑORITA Flor Silvestre de los Verdes Campos, futura "de Gamgee". Sí, _señorita. _Su plata ganada limpiamente en el negocio de compra y venta de las "hierbitas mágicas" de la Comarca (que manejaba en sociedad con Gandalf) le había costado, más las habilidades en cirugía moderna del propio Elrond y su equipo de sanadores. Estaba agradecida de lo originales y casi-verídicos que le habían quedado las adiciones y recortes respectivos, y de que todavía no existía en el mundo interpoles ni cosas así que le impidieran dedicarse al narcotráfico, más conocido como el negocio destruye-neuronas de los demás. De hecho, al principio secretamente pensaba que tenía en parte la culpa del estado poco inteligente de Aragorn, pero Arwen le contó que el humano había sido así de despistado desde niño y ya su conciencia descansaba más tranquila.

Pensar en la elfa lo llevo, perdón, la llevó a recordar…

_-eselturnodeunflashbackdemissflorasíqueinsertemostonosrosadosmúsicasuaveyporsupuestofloresya-_

-Sé que eres buena en esto, Frodo.

-Señorita Flor. Con énfasis en lo _Señorita_.

-Sí, sí, como quiera. Leo su columna de consejos amorosos en el "Arda Daily Mirror" todos los días. Lo juro. Hasta le he escrito en varias ocasiones. Mi seudónimo es "undomiel_lareinabella69".

-Pero mi columna es semanal, querida.

-Esteeee… Lo sé. Pero me gusta releerla.

Señorita Flor no le creyó una palabra, excepto lo del seudónimo.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

-Necesito su ayuda. Usted que va a acompañar a mi hijo y su peliteñido novio en el viaje. Necesito amistar a esos dos, pero ya. _Mi_ futuro… digo, la felicidad de ambos depende de ello.

-¿Te refieres al peludo que anda detrás del rubio llorón y al propio blondo, no?

-Sí, sí. Sé que usted está muy ocupada cargando el anillo y con sus propios problemas, pero necesito, _NECESITO_, realmente necesito que me ayude. Le pagaré lo que sea.

-¿Lo que sea?

-Sí, la plata la ponen mi papi y su novio.

-Lo suponía. No te preocupes, tesoro. Lo haré sin cobrar. Me vuelven loca las historias amorosas y esos dos forman un bonito par, bien _chic_. Me hacen recordar mis inicios con mi _Sammy-pooh_ –los ojos de la distinguida damisela se cubrieron de emocionadas lágrimas, al pensar en sus épocas de guerra contra la Vaca Vieja de Rosita Cotton, por el amor de su noble caballero. Guerra que ella ganó, por supuesto.

Nadie sabía que había pasado con Rosita Cotton desde entonces. A miss Flor sólo le importaba que no hallaran el cuerpo.

-Ah, sí. He visto como su Sammy la sigue a todas partes y la atiende con esmero. Es envidiable. Dígame, ¿cuál es el secreto?

-Ninguno, linda –contestó apagando su extra largo cigarrillo, que ni siquiera le agradaba fumar y sólo lo hacía por el hecho de que según ella se veía muy sexy -. Sammy ha sido siempre bastante arrastradito.

-Ah, bueno… -sonrío nerviosa por meter la pata- No sabía. Igual, le agradezco por darse un tiempo para mi pedido. Sobretodo ahora que el anillo la tiene así y… -paró un momento, distraída por las bromas que su yo interno hacía sobre la apariencia pintarrajeada de maquillaje de miss Flor, y su corsé tan pasado de moda, y el debate que surgió consigo misma en respuesta.

-Linda, linda… ¿Otra vez? –Flor chasqueó los dedos para despertarla –Aquí, atención… Ay, Arwencita, serás todo lo bella que quieras pero eso de conversar contigo, moviendo la cabeza, la mirada perdida… No, no, no. Asustas, amor. Pero, ¿a qué te refieres con eso de que "me tiene así"?

-Es que… Ah –ahora era doble la metida de pata-, ¿es que usted se viste así todos los días?

-Mira, mejor te defiendes callada. Haré como que no escuché nada, como cuando tu padre me llamó _mediano travesti_. Mira que si no le arañé la cara como se merecía fue porque me acababa de hacer la manicure, ¿sí? Te haré el favor y una cosa te prometo, esos dos estarán felices comiendo perdices y comiéndose entre sí en menos de lo que canta el gallo.

-¿Segura?

-Por supuesto, bella. Estás conmigo, estás con Elbereth misma. Y ahora vete, que me cansa tu actitud modosita y necesito mi sueño de belleza, mañana salimos temprano.

-Sí, me voy. Y gracias, gracias… Pero antes, sobre mis cartitas a su columna que hasta ahora no me responde…

-Compra la revista, linda. Ahí sí que no trabajo gratis.

-Pero yo quiero saber por qué me huyen los novios y…

-Cómprala –dijo Flor, cubriéndose los ojos con su antifaz rojo pasión, preparándose para dormir sola. Era noche de lavado de ropa para Sam.

_**Perra.**_

-Linda, te doy una pista, ¿no crees que puede tener que ver con el hecho de que tu conciencia HABLA EN VOZ ALTA? Ya te lo dije, asustas.

Arwen se retiró mordiéndose la lengua para no contestarle. No sería educado morder la mano que le entregaría un hijito casado y un yerno a quien torturar todos los días, después de todo.

También se preguntaba si no tendría algo de razón.

_¿Tú crees?_

_**No, para nada.**__** Es normal.**_

_Eso pensé._

_-__findeunflashbackultramegaarchiglamorosomásmúsicasuavemástonosorosadosymuchasmásflores-_

-Ya, tesoro –consoló -. Estoy seguro que todo se arreglará pronto.

-Es que no entiendes. ¡No se quiere casar! ¿Qué le cuesta? Es decir, yo sólo pienso en una boda tranquila y sencilla, en un palacio enorme lleno de flores, con una torta gigante y toda la gente de Gondor, Rivendel y el Bosque Negro como invitados a la recepción, más nuestros amigos. ¿Es eso pedir mucho?

-No, no lo es.

-¡Y mi túnica blanca!

-Eso _sí_ es pedir mucho.

Legolas la miró con desprecio.

-En fin, no importa. Mientras no me diga que nos casamos no pienso ni mirarlo a los ojos –golpearlo cuando le diera la gana ya era otra cosa.

-¿Seguro? Porque yo lo acabo de ver conversando animadamente con ese humano Boromir y…

El príncipe elfo estaba de pie y camino hacia su aún-no-acepta-pero-igual-lo-es prometido en menos de lo que le demoró decir "con permiso".

Miss Flor sonrió, la fase uno de su plan "Casando también se escribe con Z" estaba en acción.

------

Un ruido silencioso (algo sólo posible cuando se trataba con elfos) alertó los sentidos agudos del hombre, aún en sueños. Abrió los ojos despacio, para no alertar al posible intruso de su estado de conciencia.

Su cautela fue tirada al agua cuando el "intruso" le dio un empellón con la punta de la bota que lo obligó a rodar hacia el lado.

-Hazme espacio, humano. La noche es fría. No sé a qué cabeza hueca se le ocurrió que sería perfecto acampar, teniendo tantas hostelerías a la mano.

-Fue tu idea, dueño de mi corazón de personalidad cambiante.

-Ah… Pero allá ustedes que me hacen caso.

-Amenazaste con llorar más alto y…

-¡Aragorn! Era una pregunta retórica.

-¿Pregunta _retrógrada_?

-Olvídalo –respondió el elfo, rodando los ojos con exasperación -. No te confundas, estoy aquí porque no quiero que te hagas el loco y vayas por ahí sacándome la vuelta. No lo permitiré ni antes ni después de nuestra boda.

-Legolas, sobre eso… -la sola palabra hacía que le sudaran hasta los cabellos y ya había desarrollado una reacción alérgica al repicar de campanas.

-¿Qué no habló contigo mi padre?

Eso hizo que al montaraz le temblara todo el cuerpo. Thranduil se había acercado al causante de las lágrimas de su hijo (de quién se trataba no le fue muy difícil averiguar, ya que el joven elfo mencionaba su nombre a gritos mientras quién sabe qué cosas soñaba) la misma noche anterior a la partida, dispuesto a averiguar lo que había pasado entre los dos y tenía a su _pequeño, dulce, valiente e inocente_ Legolas tan estresado. Con mucha concentración, Aragorn había logrado contestar las preguntas sobre lo que el rey denominaba como "lo que creo ha pasado pero espero por tu salud que no, sin embargo sospecho porque no puedo encontrar el cinturón de castidad de mi hijo en ninguna parte y, creo, está perdido" (aquí el humano casi le corrige que no, porque _no_ estaba perdido. Al contrario, lo tenía bien guardado como recuerdo en unos de los armarios de su dormitorio. Después, milagrosamente se dio cuenta de que no seria buena idea aclararlo) sin tartamudear ni revelar mucho, sólo que eran buenos amigos, solicitaba permiso para cortejarlo y conocerlo más a fondo.

Que ya lo hacía bieeeeen a fondo no era algo que el rey necesitara saber, ¿no?

Muchas amenazas transcurrieron en esas dos horas que duró la charla, cosa que Aragorn no tenía la menor intención de repetir en ningún momento del futuro cercano y motivo principal por el que había sido el más contento en salir de Rivendel a explorar el mundo ni bien se vieron los primeros rayos del sol en el horizonte.

Aragorn hubiera tenido otro flashback con las palabras exactas y todo lo que pasó, pero ése hubiera sido el segundo del día, lo que superaba ampliamente el límite de su siempre cansado cerebro. Aparte, el anterior le había tomado horas, cuando lo sorprendió la caída de la noche, y tenía muchas ganas de dormir al menos un poquito.

-Sí, habló conmigo –contestó -. Tiene la impresión de que mis malas artes de hombre han seducido tus inocentes e inexpertos ojos, creo. Al menos eso dijo.

-¡Pero lo has hecho! Aragorn, yo era un jovencito de casa, bien educado y tranquilo, hasta que te encontré en los jardines. ¡Y ahora soy una vergüenza para mi familia!

-Ya sabes que haría cualquier cosa por compensarte.

-Claro que si te casaras conmigo…

-Pero no eso.

El elfo hizo un mohín monumental.

-Ya hablaremos en la mañana, humano. Vamos a dormir.

Aragorn intentó pasarle la mano por la cintura, pero el grito de Legolas y su perorata repetida por enésima vez de "a un hijo de Ilúvatar nadie lo toca" directo en su oído lo hicieron desistir de la idea. Se dio la vuelta, para dormir sobre uno de sus costados, dándole la espalda a su compañero.

Sintió que le pasaban un brazo delgado por encima, para hacerlo echarse por completo otra vez, y que una cabecita ligera se le apoyaba en el hombro.

-¿Legolas?

-Hace frío.

-Los elfos no sienten la temperatura.

-Rayos, esperaba que no lo supieras.

-¿Qué pasó con eso de "a los hijos de Ilúvatar nadie los manosea y bla bla"?

-Ay, Aragorn. Por supuesto que nadie nos puede tocar, pero eso no significa que nosotros no podamos tocar a nadie, ¿entiendes? Simple lógica –dijo como si se tratara de la cosa más obvia del mundo -. Así que ni se te ocurra mover las manos o te patearé justo donde está "Estelito".

-No serías capaz de hacerle eso a tu amigo, ¿no? Menos tú que lo quieres tanto –reaccionó escandalizado.

Legolas le metió un codazo entre las costillas.

-No me tientes, Aragorn. No me tientes.

Acomodando el pecho del humano a su gusto, como si se tratara de una especie de almohada, el rubio Príncipe empezó a caminar en el mundo del descanso élfico, sin poder evitar soñar con una boda real, "Estelito" y un par de esas manzanas rojas que últimamente tanto se le antojaban.

* * *

TBC...

La señorita Flor es re-creación original de Nezal, en Desiremaster, y la que inspiró todo Matchmaker en realidad. La amo.

No gritos de guerra en este capítulo. Y gracias a la wiki-wiki por todos los nombres de Sauron, me daba flojera buscarlos en los libros. XD

Próximo capítulo: La señorita Flor en acción. Legolas dice que le duele la panza. Galadriel se pica por no estar en la sociedad y la aventura anillada se acerca a su final... ¿Aceptará Aragorn casarse?

Muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios.

Que estén bien!

Hina^^


	4. Un realmente embarazoso asunto

Cuarto capítulo. Universidad de marras que me cambia las fechas, pero de todas maneras habróa dos actualizaciones por semana. Y vamos a la mitad de la historia. ^^

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Señor de los anillos derechos a J.R.R. Tolkien. Sin fines de lucro, sólo algo de diversión.

* * *

**0****4. Un realmente embarazoso asunto**

Por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, los Gondor boys disfrutaban de una mañana tranquila.

Nadie amenazaba romperles los tímpanos con sus chillidos desesperados, nadie trataba de cargar a los medianos y pellizcarles las mejillas, no había ningún intento de botar a la basura la colección de pipas de Gandalf (el encargo que les había dejado el mago, después de retirarse a negociar un show pirotécnico para Orquilandia con cierto Señor Balrog y encargarle el liderazgo, no sin antes pensarlo muy-muy-muy-_MUY_ bien, a Aragorn) bajo la excusa de la protección del ambiente, Sam podía concentrarse en la manicure de Miss Flor y sólo Miss Flor, sin gente esperando su turno, flechas "perdidas" no hallaban sorpresivo curso hacia el trasero de Boromir y la mejilla de Aragorn descansaba tranquila, sin la marca de cinco dedos rojos que ya amenazaba con convertirse en tatuaje de tanto que al pobre le daban.

Eran las nueve en punto y Legolas aún dormía. La pandilla disfrutaba de la paz.

Claro, no todos. Gimli extrañaba horrores las escenitas respectivas que iluminaban su día. Le había tomado un inmenso cariño al elfo, y se identificaba con su dolor. No entendía como un ser tan puro y sensible como Legolas había caído en el encanto de un humano perverso, aunque confiaba en que el poder del amor triunfaría. A pesar de la madre manipuladora, el padre celoso que se negaba a la relación, el viaje terrible, la separación, las intrigas, las lágrimas… Aragorn y Legolas saldrían victoriosos al final. En su cabeza ya vislumbraba un campo de pastos verdes, al elfo corriendo hacia el abrazo tierno de su amante, a éste recibiéndolo con una sonrisa para cargarlo y darle vueltas en el aire, a los novios jurándose amor eterno mientras aparecían las letritas "fin" en una esquina y…

Cabe resaltar que la raza enana era la productora número uno en novelas, dramas, cuentos románticos, porno soft core y demás cebolleras impresas.

El enano tosió, tratando de disimular que una sonrisa boba se había formado en su rostro al recordar el capítulo final de "La enana en el espejo", pero no pudo evitar la lágrima que se le escapó al pensar en "Los elfos también lloran". Maldición, ni siquiera un enano bien macho como él podía resistirse a los clásicos.

-¡Buenos días a todos! –interrumpió una voz excesivamente alegre que hizo temblar hasta a las hojas.

Legolas apareció de la nada, con un trote tranquilo y mordisqueando una manzana roja. Tarareó una canción mientras se servía algo del jugo de naranja que Merry y Pippin habían preparado, besó la mejilla de su casi-sí/casi-no novio y limpió con su mano el tronco de un árbol talado, para luego sentarse con delicadeza.

No gritos. No llantos. No escándalos. Ni cachetadas ni flechazos.

Boromir no sabía si agradecer a los Valar o correr por el pánico.

-Eh… Legolas. Estás, er, particularmente contento hoy día, ¿no? –habló un valiente voluntario. O sea, el primer idiota que todos empujaron.

-Por supuesto que sí, mi querido Pippin. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

-Ah, bueno… Es que tú…

-Es una hermosa mañana, con una brisa placentera, los rayos del sol brindan una calidez maravillosa, el viento fresco nos saluda, estamos aquí contentos y reunidos…

En ese momento los demás ya temían por sus vidas.

-Qué bueno que estés feliz, dorado tormento quebrantador de tímpanos mío –dijo Aragorn, sintiéndose lo suficientemente seguro como para acercarse. Eso sí, manteniendo los cinco metros de distancia que le darían ventaja en la huída. Sólo por si acaso.

-Hay paz en el mundo, mi cabello luce más genial que nunca y… Ah, si, casi lo olvido, qué tonto… Yo soy un muy embarazado elfo y TÚ, HUMANO –añadió señalándolo-, ahora SÍ TIENES QUE casarte conmigo.

-¿QUÉ?

-Ya me oíste, Aragorn –el elfo le dio otra mordida a su manzana.

-¿PERO CÓMO?

-Uy, no puedo contestarte eso. No es propio que ande revelando por allí esos detalles tan íntimos, menos en público –y lo decía el que se la había pasado contando su historia amorosa a diestra y siniestra, con tal de ganarse la simpatía de la gente y partidarios a su causa.

-¡PERO NO ES POSIBLE!

-¡Claro que sí! Te cuento, pero concéntrate bien, ¿sí? No quiero tener que repetirlo diez veces como cuando te explique como amarrarte los zapatos… Es la historia de una abejita y una flor… Bueno, en este caso creo que es mejor decir que de una abejita y otra abejita que…

-¡No! ¡Eso lo sé!

Hubo una exclamación general. Es curioso como para el resto de los anillados viajeros el hecho que Aragorn supiera algo resultaba más chocante que el embarazo de un elfo varón.

-Mi _mami_ me lo explicó con figuritas hace años… A lo que me refiero es que es muy difícil que un elfo se embarace. Sea hombre o mujer.

-No en mi familia. Si te contara cuántos hijos tuvo mi tío segundo. Y ni hablar de mi prima la cuarta que…

-¡Legolas! Si sabías eso, ¿por qué no te cuidaste?

-Vaya, esa es una muy buena pregunta –respondió con un dedo en su mentón -. En fin, me alegro de no haberlo hecho, porque ahora tienes que honrarme, bla, bla, bla, las demás cosas que diría Lord Elrond y TE CASAS CONMIGO SÍ O SÍ.

-¿No podemos negociarlo?

-Sólo en tus sueños.

-Ah, Legolas… Pero, ¿ seguro de que estás…? Tú sabes… -preguntó, formando un círculo con sus brazos a la altura de su estómago para dar la idea.

-Muy, muy seguro. Tengo todos los síntomas.

-¿Embarazado así como… _Embarazado_? ¿Como en pañales, biberones, popó mal oliente y eso?

-Muy, muy embarazado –para mayor prueba, el elfo se puso de costado. Allí, en su vientre, había una ligera y redondita formación.

-¿Y nos tenemos que… _casar_? –la voz le temblaba.

-¡Ja! Eso MUY, MUY pronto. Fijemos una fecha cercana, que de lo contrario la túnica blanca no me cerrará bien cuando se empiece a notar más nuestro hijito.

Aragorn sudaba frío, no estaba seguro si era por sentirse atrapado, por la presión de ser papá o por la imagen mental de un Legolas vestido de blanco cuando a su cuerpo (el humano se había asegurado de eso) no le quedaba ni gota de virginal.

Manos se apoyaron en su espalda. Entre felicitaciones y condolencias, Aragorn vio como a Legolas lo rodeaban sus amigos, acariciando su vientre (Gimli jurando que lloraba porque le había entrado una basura al ojo… A ambos ojos). El elfo tenía una sonrisa triunfal. Y final.

El humano sintió como si alguien lo encerrara en un saco, lo metiera en una jaula, la enterrara bajo tierra en un cofre con candado y tirara la llave.

¡Por Eru, se tenía que casar!

------

-No, no, Aragorn… Más a la derecha. Ahora a la izquierda. Ahora abajo… Ah, sí, ¡allí! ¡Allí! No sabía que eras tan bueno para los masajes a los pies, amor. Ahora el otro, ¿sí?

-Sí, Legolas.

-Luego me traes un vaso con agua bien fresca, de preferencia recién sacada del río. Y si me pasaras otra almohada, la que tengo está un poco dura…

-Sí, Legolas.

-¡Qué bueno eres, Aragorn! Ya sabía que serías un papá genial.

-Lo que tú digas, Legolas, pero… ¿No crees que es hora de que sigamos avanzando? Si nos paramos a descansar cada media hora jamás llegaremos a _Pelotloriel_.

-Lothlórien, Aragorn, Lothlórien. Mejor dile Lórien, a secas, ¿sí? Además, no te quejes. Ya sabes que tengo que descansar para poder cuidar bien de nuestro hijito.

-Pero, ¿no te parece que exageras? O sea, entre la primera y la última vez que nosotros… -hubo un silencio, durante el tiempo que el humano intentó hacer cálculo mental. Al final se resignó a escribir las operaciones con una rama en la tierra. Legolas esperó tranquilo, abanicándose con una revista. Sabía que si lo apuraba terminaría confundiéndolo más –Esteee, creo que no llevas ni el mes y medio y ya actúas como si te pesara mucho la barriga, yo…

-¡Aragorn! ¿Acaso no te preocupa la seguridad de NUESTRO hijo? ¿Acaso eres tú el que soporta estas náuseas endemoniadas?

-Entiendo, Legolas.

-¿Qué sabes de embarazos élficos, Aragorn? ¿Qué sabes de cualquier tipo de embarazo? ¿Eh?

-Sí, tienes razón, mi pequeño volcán bello pero amenazador, pero me refiero a que no debes llegar a los extremos. Ayer nada más me dijiste que estabas esperando y ya te he tenido que buscar chocolates tres veces durante la noche, los demás están hartos del retraso que llevamos y… No, Legolas, ¡no llores! ¡Legolas! –el modo frustado en el hombre cambió a pánico al primer signo de un mohín en los labios de su elfo, quien de por sí ya tenía su carácter. Aragorn no quería ni imaginar lo que sería con los cambios de ánimo hormonales de los que tantas historias truculentas le habían contado.

La gente inteligente prefería no acercarse al rubio.

-¡Olvídalo, no dije nada! Si quieres descansar, descansa. No hay problema. Es más, ¡yo te cargo! ¡Pero no llores!

-¡Haberlo dicho antes, el tiempo que habríamos ahorrado! –como por arte de magia las lágrimas desaparecieron, mientras el Príncipe trepaba en la espalda de su ahora-sí novio.

Con un "_¡ya era hora!_" exasperado, el resto de la comunidad reinició la marcha.

-Aragorn, ¡apura el paso!, quiero llegar antes del anochecer. Muero por ver a mi tiíta Galadriel, la conozco de toda la vida y así le digo de cariño, ¿sabes? Y también a algunos de mis familiares. Te encantará mi primo Haldir, siempre ha sido mi pariente favorito. Es más, a él quiero pedirle que sea el padrino de nuestro primer bebé.

-¿Haldir? –interrumpió Aragorn, convenciéndose de que eso de _primer bebé_ no necesariamente implicaba que habrían más -¿El que es Capitán de la Guardia? ¿El que trabaja en las fronteras?

-Sí… ¿Acaso lo conoces? –el tono del elfo ahora llevaba sospecha.

-¡Claro! Estuvimos juntos muchas veces en mi juventud. Bueno, cada vez que lograba soltarme las cadenas… De hecho, él me enseñó a romper candados con un estupendo truco que…

-¿Juntos? ¿_Cuán_ juntos?

-Viajábamos por semanas enteras, los dos solos explorando nuevos territorios y…

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Humano infiel! Ni creas que te dejaré burlarte de mí con esa facilidad. ¡Te estaré vigilando, Aragorn!

-¡Legolas! ¡No me jales el cabello, que nos caemos! Además, no sé a qué te refieres, ya te dije que andábamos explorando los bosques.

-Hn. ¡Pues no quiero ni imaginar que _otras cosa_s habrán estado explorando!

-Legolas… Somos amigos, nada más.

-¡Hn!

-¡Lo juro! ¡Y ya deja de jalarme el cabello!

-Sólo te digo que tendré mi ojo puesto en ti, Aragorn, y muy de cerca.

-Ya te dije que no es nada de lo que piensas, no sé por qué no quieres creerme.

-¡Porque conozco tus malas artes, humano! Tus estrategias malignas de seducción contra las pobres e inocentes almas como la mía –aunque debía reconocer que su primito no era precisamente un angelillo en esas lides y que si a él no le había hecho nada era uno, por los cuidados de su papi Thranduil y dos, porque lo de familias incestuosas se lo dejaban a la gente de Rivendel-, ¡prueba de ello cargo ahora en mi vientre!

-Si así te hubieras quejado a la hora de la hora, no llevarías nada. Y, que yo recuerde, cuando lo hicimos participaste con bastante entusiasmo.

-¡Shhhhh! Ya, ya… Te daré el beneficio de la duda, pero nada más.

-Bueno. Pero es la verdad, nunca tuve nada con Haldir.

-Te creo, te creo…

Mentalmente, Legolas quitó al otro rubio de entre sus primos favoritos y tachó su nombre de una imaginaria lista de invitados a la boda.

------

La normalmente calmada Galadriel (en eso competía con Elrond) puso el grito en el cielo en cuanto se enteró que su sobrino favorito, el engreído, predilecto y adorado Legolas, aseguraba estar en la dulce espera (dulce para él, para Aragorn en un día ya se estaba convirtiendo en una completa pesadilla). Pero nada superó al alarido que escapó de su garganta cuando le contaron de los negocios en los que se habían metido el Lord de Rivendel, Thranduil y el mismísimo Sauron. Alianza a la que no le habían invitado a participar.

Oh-oh.

-Calma, calma, Galadriel –susurraba su esposo con mesura-, tranquilízate antes de que te pongas toda verde de nuevo y todos se den cuenta, bueno, confirmen que eres una bruja.

-Pero, Celeborn, ¿acaso no has oído? ¡No se dignaron siquiera en informarme de lo que hacían! ¡A mí, a la maravillosa Galadriel! Tú sabes lo bien que nos ha ido administrando estas tierras y lo populares que se han vuelto nuestros servicios de adivinación del futuro, habría sido maravilloso que me invitaran a participar con ellos. Soy regente de otro importante reino élfico, después de todo.

-Lo sé, querida. Yo lo gobierno contigo.

Galadriel lo miró de pies a cabeza, pero con toda su sabiduría supo que lo mejor era no decirle al pobrecito que la gente lo conocía más como "el esposo de" que alguna otra cosa. He ahí el secreto de un matrimonio de años exitoso: Miente para que el otro no se dé cuenta de lo poco que te sirve. Lo que no se sabe no puede dañar, ¿no?

_La felicidad está en la ignorancia_, pensó la elfa, lo que la llevó a razonar que su nieto postizo Aragorn (ahora _bisnieto_, a petición de Arwen) probablemente se trataba de la persona más feliz de todo el mundo, la historia y las eras por venir.

Vale repetir, ella era realmente sabia.

-Tienes razón, Celeborn… Tienes razón –el aura negra a su alrededor disminuyó, mientras sonreía calmada – En todo caso, me alegra que un pacto como éste se haya dado. Años ya las guerras han azotado Arda con violencia, y el camino de la paz y el diálogo será siempre bienvenido como una bendición para todos –un coro élfico muy bien entrenado cantó al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba sus iluminadas palabras.

Por dentro planeaba la mejor manera de aguarles la fiesta a los tres socios, en especial a los desconsiderados de Elrond y Thranduil. ¡Y ella que les había hecho el bajo en cada uno de sus encuentros furtivos! Sueños de destrucción y maldiciones eternas de impotencia sexual se mezclaban con los mejores tratos de negocios en su mente. Ya verán los impuestos que les lloverán cuando quieran atravesar sus tierras con los materiales de construcción o por los derechos de aduanas. _Vamos a quitarles hasta el último centavo de sus bolsillos_, susurró su yo interno con una risotada malvada. Su apariencia exterior daba la impresión de estar reflexionando en la germinación de las semillas, el vuelo de las aves, cortarse o no el cabello. Nada de sus fantasías de sangre.

Era la abuelita de Arwen, eso se notaba, pero había tenido muchos más años de entrenamiento.

-Vamos, esposo mío. Saludemos a los viajeros y su noble causa –dijo, estirando la mano para que sea tomada por su esposo. Su otro yo malvado ya planeaba cómo engatusar a los ocho viajeros que quedaban para que le contaran hasta el último detalle sobre Orquilandia.

------

-Perdonen por el receso, empezó a dolerme un poco la cabeza. Sucede de vez en cuando, ya saben, producto de mi esfuerzo al ser guardiana de los velos que cubren el futuro de Arda –y el futuro de cada ser que venía a visitarla, gracias a su línea de palomas mensajeras 0-800-GALADRIEL, con consejos tan útiles como "aries, hoy alguien te saludará", "tauro, sonreirás antes de que caiga la noche", "piscis, puede que te den una noticia importante" y demás asuntillos cuya probabilidad de pasar a diario era casi cien por ciento segura para todo el mundo y que te podía decir cualquier hijo de vecino. Pero en una línea esotérica tan popular como la suya por "adivinarlo" te cobraban.

-Mi Señora ha quedado bastante impactada con la noticia de tu embarazo, Legolas –añadió Celeborn, haciendo honor a su deber de marido pisado y vocero oficial.

-Así es, mi querida Hojita Verde –dijo la dama, aunque en realidad había estado tan ocupando pensando en ganancias y venganzas que recién recordaba el tema -. Nunca hubiera esperado esto de ti, encima tan joven. No estás ni cerca de los cuatro milenios. Eres casi un bebé.

El Príncipe soltó un poco el agarre mortal que tenía en el brazo de su al-fin-oficial novio para contestar como merecía a su dignísima tía putativa. Desde que se acercaron a los bordes de Lothlórien y vio como su primo se aproximaba a toda velocidad a saludarlos (siendo abrazado efusivamente por Aragorn, contento después de muchos años de no verlo), se había pegado peor que lapa al costado de su futuro esposo, dirigiéndole miradas a Haldir que a cualquier otro elfo menos elfo habrían mandado a buscar a su mami entre lágrimas.

Al menos esa era la reacción de Aragorn cuando Legolas le dirigía _LA_ mirada.

-Lo sé, tía Galadriel. Pero es algo que no se pudo evitar. Es una bendición de Elbereth, ¿no, Aragorn?

-Sí, fresco retoño verde del campo de mi corazón.

-En eso tienes razón, mi niño. Un hijo es siempre una bendición, ¿no, Celeborn?

-Sí, querida mía.

-Y Aragorn ha aceptado casarse conmigo lo más pronto posible. ¿No, Aragorn?

-Sí, Legolas.

-Eso es bueno. Lo mínimo que puede hacer es honrarte y cuidar de su familia. ¿No es así, Celeborn?

-Sí, Galadrielcilla de mi alma.

-Viviremos en Gondor una vez tome la corona, ¿verdad, Aragorn?

-Sí, Leg…

-Nosotros iremos a visitarlos seguido, ¿no, Celeborn?

-Sí, quer…

-Aragorn construirá un cuarto hermoso para el bebé en el castillo, ¿no es así?

-Tienen que fijarse si será niño o niña primero, ¿no lo crees?

-Y una casa de juegos de campo en los jardines, será un medio elfo o elfa de los bosques después de todo.

-Y ropajes dignos de su estatus.

-Y cuartos para los niños que vengan.

-Algunas mascotas para que aprendan a llevar responsabilidades.

-Niñeras para que me ayuden con nuestros hijos.

-Un buen equipo médico.

-Comida sana…

-Flores calmantes…

-Nada de fiestas esas de los hombres…

-Música relajante…

-Buena educación…

-Los mejores maestros…

Así, mientras en el diálogo de cuatro que en realidad era de dos se discutía cada detalle de su futura vida (sin que le preguntaran la mínima opinión al respecto), a Aragorn no le quedaba más que aceptar con resignación cada palabra, bajo pena de otro de esos cambios de ánimo o que la "querida tía" lo convirtiera en sapo.

Y Legolas llevaba sólo un día oficial desde el anuncio del embarazo.

Celeborn, también ocupado aceptando todo lo que su esposa decía (lo hacía de manera mecánica, acostumbrado ya a ello luego de centurias de casado) colocó una mano en el hombro del humano, con compasión.

-No sabes lo que te espera.

Gimli saliendo siempre a favor de Legolas se había convertido en su peor pesadilla, pero cuando elfo y enano se aliaban ya era una desgracia total. La Señorita Flor se había autodesignado planeadora de la boda (reservando para sí el papel de dama de las flores, obviamente), tomando a Merry, Pippin y su inseparable Sammy como asistentes en el proyecto. Y cada vez que intentaba hablar con Boromir para algo de charla masculina y desfogue, terminaba teniendo que recurrir a la mención de su hermana, er, Arwen, er otra vez, _querida mami_, para callar al otro hombre y su perorata de Gondor, Gondor, nos acercamos a Gondor, el agua sabe mejor en Gondor, el sol brilla más en Gondor, por qué no mejor llevamos el anillo a Gondor, la gente no está tan loca en Gondor mira nomás a mi padre como ejemplo y demás tonterías.

Vale la pena repetir: Y Legolas llevaba sólo **un día** oficial desde el anuncio del embarazo.

-Creo que me hago a la idea –Aragorn se preguntaba si su nombre quedaría tan mal en la historia si renunciaba a todo y se perdía en el bosque un tiempo prudencial, digamos, algo así como _para siempre_.

¿Quién dijo que los hombres no lloran?

Con respectiva esposa y respectivo futuro consorte complotando, Celeborn y Aragorn eran, en el dolor, hermanos.

------

Legolas había sufrido de dolores de pancita que lo dejaban de un terrible humor (y le hacían más fácil su papel de sufrido indignado) por días, sin tener la menor idea de la razón detrás de tanta pesadumbre. Luego, empezó a sentir unas ganas increíbles de comer la mayor cantidad posible de manzanas que pudiera por hora (ya hasta parecía que estaba participando en un concurso de glotones con Sam), le dolía la espalda, su vientre empezó a tener esa ligerísima hinchazón…

Pero sólo cuando el aroma a tierra y suciedad de Aragorn, que normalmente le resultaba tremendamente afrodisíaco y le provocaba los más deliciosos sueños (en gustos y colores…) lo mandó directo a detrás de un arbusto, en donde su cuerpo se deshizo hasta de la leche materna que había recibido como alimento de elfito, algo hizo _clic_ en su cabeza.

Fue un razonamiento así: Dolor de panza más antojos multiplicado por dolores musculares más hinchazón de vientre elevado a sus recientes actividades con Aragorn dividido entre su condición de elfo fértil es igual a BEBÉ, lo que es igual a BODA, lo que equivale a HELL, YEAH.

Legolas iba a tener un lindo Aragorncito o un pequeño Legolitas, o sus versiones femeninas. ¡O tal vez ambos! No importaba, con tal de que naciera precioso, adorable, obediente, sanito… Y _porfavorporfavorporfavor_, sin heredar la escasa inteligencia del padre humano, _porfavorporfavorporfavor_, que nada le costaba ese favorcito a Elbereth.

El susodicho padre humano sudaba frío, mientras la futura tía abuela se disponía a examinar el vientre de su sobrinito favorito. Después de una lectura sobre moral de más de dos horas al pobre Aragorn y un examen profundo de los sentimientos de los demás viajeros (los miró con su ojo loco fijamente hasta que le contaron todo para luego, no contenta con sólo saber hasta el más íntimo de sus secretos, proceder a reventarles la cabeza con su viejo truco telepático, soltándoles consejos tan útiles y acertados para la vida como "a quien madruga, Eru lo ayuda", "a caballo regalado no le mires los dientes, pero fíjate que no sea robado porque ya sabes como anda la delincuencia en estos tiempos", "cepíllate los dientes después de cada comida, no seas orco" y "debes buscarte una linda esposa elfa, gondoriano, de preferencia que se llame Arwen, le digan Undomiel y sea mi nieta". Indirecta muy directa, pero la medida desesperada se hacía necesaria. A la elfa pelinegra se le estaba pasando el carro), la dama Galadriel recuperó su humor normal y estuvo más que encantada de dedicarse a la labor de comadrona momentánea.

Le gustaba pensar que era otra cosa que hacía mucho mejor que Elrond.

-Recuéstate un rato, querido mío. Para poder examinarte mejor.

-Sí, tiíta. Un momento, por favor, Flor… Después decidimos de qué color serán los manteles. Aunque te digo que sigo inclinado por los tonos celestes. Si son blancos se confundirán con mi túnica y eso no sería nada bueno. Ah, que mal que no podamos hacerlo en Gondor, pero los patios de la tía Galadriel también quedarán divinos. Como mínimo todos los habitantes estarán invitados –eso sí, el ex primo favorito Haldir recibiría el asiento más lejano posible del altar y de Aragorn.

-Escucha, esto es lo que he planeado –Miss Flower sacó una libreta tan rosada que era fucsia de entre el escote de su ceñido vestido-. Flores amarillas y rojas, pétalos de rosas sobre la alfombra blanca del camino al altar, servicio de catering de mi Sammy que seguro estará delicioso, sillas forradas con tules y conectadas con seda y telas de arañas asesinas, para recordar un poco tu hogar… Ambos caminarán descalzos sobre el pasadizo y la ceremonia la oficiará Celeborn. Todavía no he conseguido el traje para Aragorn, pero la buena noticia es que el sastre está a punto de terminar con los arreglos que diseñamos en tu túnica blanca.

-¿Insistes en casarte de blanco, Legolas?

-¿Tú que crees, Aragorn?

-Nada. Yo decía nomás…

Todo estaba perfectamente planeado en la mente de Legolas. Se casaría con su adorado Aragorn, terminarían la misión, tendrían a su hijito amado y los que vinieran, le contaría a su padre del matrimonio a lo que el Rey tendría que resignarse, pues ya no podría hacer nada al respecto, y si alguien hacía cálculos matemáticos y se daba cuenta de que el bebé nacía sólo siete meses y medio después de la boda, diría que se le adelantó el parto. Justo como se excusaban todas las demás parejas del mundo.

Plan simple, manipulador, lleno de mentiras, con premeditación, alevosía y ventaja. Le encantaba.

Ya en su primer aniversario de bodas podría alegar que quería una "renovación de votos" y tiraría la casa (y todo el dinero de la recaudación fiscal de Gondor) por la ventana.

-Legolas, recuéstate, por favor.

-Sí, sí, tía… Ah, Flor, no olvides que quiero un coro oficial para la ceremonia. Nada de esas cosas baratas que usan playback. Quiero uno en vivo. Un buen coro que…

La adorable y paciente tía lo recostó de un buen firme empujón, poniendo al instante sus manos sobre el vientre del elfo.

-¡Tía!

-No te muevas, pequeño mío –Galadriel palpó y palpó. De pronto, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y tuvo que ahogar un grito poniendo su delicada mano sobre su boca.

-¡Por Elbereth! –exclamó- ¡Esto no puedo creerlo!

Legolas se puso de pie en un instante, Aragorn se acercó a sostenerlo, Miss Flor dejó caer la libreta de una manera poco femenina y el resto de chismosos expectantes pegaron más su oreja a la puerta de la sala de curaciones, para poder escuchar mejor lo que pasaba.

Cuando el elfo se enteró de la noticia, no le quedó más que caerse, literalmente, de espaldas.

* * *

TBC...

Me pregunto si todos los elfos están obsesionados con el dinero y los negocios. Oh, bueno.

Pobre Aragorn.

Próximo capítulo: El súper ataque de Legolas, una boda doble que es triple, la Dama Tranca de Rohan y la gente se pregunta si todos los elfos están locos... ¿Qué será esa noticia tan impactante?

Muchas gracias por leer y por los adorables comentarios.

Que estén bien!

Hina^^


End file.
